


Персик, груша, слива

by WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Два тролля и человек готовят фруктовый салат.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от G до T





	Персик, груша, слива

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [peach, pear, plum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761033) by Anonymous. 



Дэйв возвращается домой, на благословенную базу после долгого бредового дня на Земле С, и обнаруживает, что Канайя и Терези установили доски для разделки фруктов прямо в центре кухонного стола. Изобилие плодов наполняет пространство запахами и формами, которые Дейв узнает только наполовину, - из тех дерьмовых тролльских закусок с метеора - нагромождённых тут и там без всякой видимой логики.

\- Чего делаешь? - спрашивает он, подбираясь бочком к не вооружённой ножовкой руке Канайи, пока та пытается выпотрошить какой-то продолговатый жёлтый стручок на разделочной доске. Запах слегка напоминает Дэйву цитрусовый, но кожура стручка жёсткая, как у тыквы, и, по-видимому, требуется зазубренное лезвие, чтобы вынуть мякоть из скорлупы. Напротив Канайи Терези открывает блестящие зелёные фрукты, похожие на устриц, сбрасывая скорлупки в пустую жестяную банку с надписью альтернианским шрифтом: «Яд – Не Для Еды».

\- Мы готовим фруктовый салат, - гордо сообщает Дэйву Канайя, - из урожая нашего нового тепличного сада. - Она ненадолго прерывается, чтобы отрезать упрямый кусок корки. - Или, я полагаю, в основном моего. Джейд иногда помогает, но, кажется, предпочитает выращивать земную флору.

\- Хотя ей понравились альтернианские арбузы! - добавляет Терези. Она отправляет только что очищенный фрукт прямо в рот, и Канайя прочищает горло, вызывая нахальную улыбку и стук очередной выброшенной скорлупы.

\- Знаешь, это забавно, сколько похожих фруктов, я думала, есть у нас с вами. Типа апельсинов! Ваши земные такие странные и круглые.  
Дэйв кивает.

\- В любом случае, а как выглядят альтернианские апельсины? Мне кажется, мы говорили о них, вроде, однажды, но вы, ребята, никогда не алхимизировали их, чтобы попробовать.

\- Они длинные и тонкие и, как правило, горьковато-сладкие, если не созрели. - Канайя заканчивает работу со своим цитрусово-тыквенным стручком и начинает нарезать кубики ярко-жёлтой мякоти. - Их вкус ведь не сравнить с земной морковью?

\- Хех, - говорит Дэйв, а затем указывает на жёлтый фрукт. - Эй, а тогда что это здесь?

\- Банан.

\- И тоже хорошего качества, - добавляет Терези. - Я могу отсюда практически различить вкус!

Дэйв смотрит на фрукт, вдыхая лимонно-кислотный, сладкий как кислый леденец, запах, который усилился после удаления кожуры.

\- Чёрт.

\- Не мог бы ты нам помочь? - довольно внезапно говорит Канайя. - Мы никогда не против лишней пары рук. Вриска, к сожалению, отказалась, а Роуз сейчас чем-то занята.

Дэйв пожимает плечами.

\- Да, да, конечно, без проблем. Рыцарь должен быть рыцарственным и всё такое, я буду всецело в распоряжении дам, которые во мне нуждаются. Просто укажите мне фрукт, и я порублю его, словно во всеоружии, а это какой-то плут, только что оскорбивший вашу девичью честь, или ещё какое-то дерьмо.

Терези хихикает, отбрасывая скорлупу очередного зелёного фрукта.

\- Смело с твоей стороны полагать, что у грозного дракона есть какая-то девичья честь!

\- Тем не менее, мы ценим это мнение. - Канайя задумчиво осматривает стол, прежде чем передвинуть ещё одну изрезанную разделочную доску, чтобы Дэйв мог её достать. – Возможно, тебе стоит начать со сливы?

Она указывает на плод, напоминающий распухший фиолетовый ананас без стебля и листьев. По его бокам отмечаются через равные промежутки сочащиеся колотые порезы, а рядом с ним стоит чистая банка из-под кофе, хотя Дэйв не может прочитать этикетку с того места, где стоит.

\- Я уже взяла на себя смелость удалить шипы, - сообщает ему Канайя, кладя на доску тесак рядом со «сливой». - Мне сказали, что большинство людей непривычно к такой защите, и что приготовление таких экзотических фруктов, как этот, может оказаться за пределами вашего опыта, но остальные довольно безопасны и просты на разрез.

Вообще-то Дэйв назвал бы своё умение резать вещи _чертовски потрясающим_ , большое спасибо; он резал и рубил всякое дерьмо с тех пор, как малышом смог держать меч в своих пухлых детских ручонках. Но вместо того, чтобы защищаться, он, как болван, спрашивает:

\- Стой, погоди-ка. Шипы?

\- Они вводят смертельный нейротоксин при контакте с кожей! - объясняет Терези. - Из них можно извлечь некоторые интересные рекреационные субстанции, но Канайя решила, что мы этого не будем делать, раз уж Роуз здесь.

\- А, - говорит Дэйв, огибая стол и подходя к разделочной доске. Сверху он видит, что банка заполнена тёмно-красными зубцами, похожими на толстые шипы ежевики, в луже жидкости лавандовой окраски. Та же предупреждающая этикетка, что и раньше, украшает бок банки, с полезным дополнением: «Не Трогать Без Перчаток! Это Относится К Тебе, Терези!»

\- Не волнуйся, - услужливо напоминает ему Канайя. - Мешочки с ядом маленькие и прикреплены к шипам, поэтому ты не наткнёшься на них во время резки.  
Один из зелёных устричных плодов Терези издаёт ужасный звук умирающего маленького животного, и что-то чёрное, хитиновое, с тревожно большим количеством ножек, выскакивает и несётся по столу. Канайя наносит удар по беглецу ножом, когда он оказывается поблизости, затем перебрасывает Терези, которая с удовольствием откусывает ему голову.

Дэйв смотрит на пурпурную жидкость, которая на этот раз пахнет правильным фруктом.

\- Приступим.

  
(Получившийся фруктовый салат был, как минимум, чрезвычайно запоминающийся.)

**Author's Note:**

> Переводчик предполагает, что название является отсылкой к песне "S T A R" группы Underworld или "Peach Plum Pear" Джоанны Ньюсом


End file.
